In assemblies including passive components, such as chip capacitors, on printed circuit boards or other substrates, a gap may remain between the components and the substrate. If the gap is not underfilled, the component and substrate may suffer from fatigue cracking and electrical failure when the entire structure is subjected to high-temperature conditions. To address this problem, an underfill material, such as a type of resin, is applied between the surface of the component and the substrate to fill the gap and thereby provide structural reinforcement. As the size of components continues to decrease, it is becoming increasingly difficult to apply the underfill material to fill the gaps between the chips and the substrate.
An embodiment of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.